Our Last Kiss
by Slytherinfangirl
Summary: Lucius is about to get his Dark Mark. Frightened, he says goodbye to his beloved Narcissa, and his dream of a erfect life with her. One-Shot


**This is my first one shot ****and its extremely short **** and it´s about Lucissa since they are the BEST PAIRING EVER. My headcanon is Dianna Agron and Alex Pettyffer 3 Be nice and review! Now, on with the story!**

They both knew this moment had to come. It had been obvious from the start, they had just avoided it. Both stood at the cold clearing, as the freezing wind messed her soft blonde hair. But she did not care about that now. Her brown eyes looked tired, since she had cried all night. He was simply a mess, and his face reflected agony. It had been so many nights since the last time he slept…

No words had to be said between them. He was staring at her for what he thought would be the last time. She was as angelical as always, her soft blonde hair falling through her shoulders, her eyes giving him all the warmth and comfort he lacked, her ivory skin, soft and silky. Yet, her aura was filled with pain, and she was staring right into his eyes, making his heart overflow with love, and the need to protect her controlled him again. He hated having to leave her behind. She was his, and his heart belonged to her, forever.

She felt like about to break in a thousand pieces. She was the only right thing in her life, and he was leaving. She hated seeing him like this, so broken. His grey eyes looked exhausted, and struggling. His hair was messy, and his whole face and hands were dirty, his skin had lost some of its regular paleness, proof that he had been running and training at the forbidden forest. He was staring back at her, his eyes showing all those feelings he had such a hard time expressing. She needed to comfort him, but couldn´t manage to say anything. She was terrified for him, and feared of what he could become. Still, she remained quiet, any word she said would probably change his mind, and she knew it wouldn´t be wise to stop him.

They had always loved each other more than words can tell. She was the light in the middle of the darkness, his angel. He was her support anytime she felt like falling, her warrior. For them, it seemed like they had always been meant to be, and even their parents knew, even before they were old enough to recognize it. This goodbye was more painful than any other, because it meant destroying all their peaceful plans and dreams. They knew everything would change from that day on. Still, he wanted to go for it, and she didn´t want him to stop just because she´d miss him.

He would move mountains to keep her safe, and the best way to do it was to pick the winning side. Even if that side was brutal, and terrifying. Everyone he knew had followed that path, and it was his turn. Knowing she would be there, waiting for him, made him feel a little bit calmer. He was sure she would love him no matter what, just as he did with her. Having her right there, in front of him, reassured him that sacrifices had to be made. She was the only real thing in his life, and he knew that through all those dark nights, the thought of her would be the one thing to stop him from going insane. She gently moved brushed a stray of her soft hair away from her face. The touch of her calmed him, since it confirmed that she was real, that she would always be.

She did not want to break down, right there, in front of him. She slightly smiled at him, standing strong, as she knew he needed her to. She knew he wanted this, and that he would feel left behind if he was not a part of it. She was also conscious that he was also trying to protect her from being a part of these horrors, and she was grateful. She loved him with every fiber of her being, and she would eternally wait for him. She had already decided to be there for him, no matter what he did, or the choices he made, even if everyone else was ever to judge him, or turn their back on him. He was hers, and her heart belonged to him, forever. She wanted to hold on to this memory, hoping that they could remain there, forever. Through the nightmares that would soon hunt her, she wanted this moment to be real, and to calm her in her darkest hours.

Their eyes kept connected, saying everything that would be too painful to hear in words. They both wanted to hold on to each other, and never let go. They wished they could have met in another time and place, where they could stay together and leave in peace. To be just like any other happy and trouble free couple, enjoying their youth. But they were trapped right there, with a war about to unleash, and a power beyond them ordering him to summon.

He was so thankful for having her. She was perfection, everything he needed and all he ever dreamed of. He loved how she never asked questions, and just let him cry on her shoulder. He adored how, despite that, she still saw him as a warrior, and considered him to be strong. He loved her eyes, those hypnotizing eyes…unable to control it, he pulled her close and kissed her passionately, trying to get a permanent record of her sweet smell, her soft hair, and the warmth of her lips.

She also tried to keep record of his strength, how protected he made her feel, and the security his hand on her neck gave her. She felt the need to say something, anything that would make him feel better. The agony reflected on his flawless features was unbearable for her. "You don´t have to do this, Lucius…" she softly whispered, regretting it as soon as it was said. She had done the exact opposite, the pain on his face had only increased, and the struggle his eyes showed was deeper.

He blinked, staring at her loving eyes. He was aware how hard this was for her, and hated to put her in this position, but the choice had been made, and there was no turning back, he was about to get the Dark Mark. She was his main reason to do it, after all. "Yes, I do, just not for me, for us" he firmly replied, convincing himself of it. They could only have a safer future if he joined the lines, being loyal. Lord Voldemort had no compassion towards anyone, and the best was to assure his and Narcissa´s safety was being on Voldemort´s side. Unable to look at such a broken picture of her, he held her close once more, before walking away; mentally promising himself that he would go back to her.

As soon as he walked away, the reality and pain in all of this hit her. He would never be the same, just like Bellatrix. Their eyes met once more, and it took all of her to slightly smile at him, making him believe that she would be fine. She wanted, needed to be fine. She sighed, trying to hold her tears, in case he turned to her once more. It would be really hard, but she promised herself to wait for him and be there, standing strong. He had made a choice, and hers was to walk through that dark path with him, to hold his hand, and never leave him alone

Because he was hers, and she was his. Forever. Toujours Pur. Toujours ensemble

**You got this far now REVIEW**

**Reviews make Lucissa happy!**

**Based on this Tumblr Photoset: **.com/post/15819952499/lucius-and-narcissas-final-kiss-before-he-joined


End file.
